


From These Memories New Ones Will Come

by sillygleekt



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillygleekt/pseuds/sillygleekt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future!fic in which Blaine and Kurt are in college and living together in NYC (Kurt a junior, Blaine a sophomore). They are invited to spend a long weekend in Killington, VT with Blaine's grandma at "the cabin". Takes place in January 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From These Memories New Ones Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** Assumes canon up to 3x03  
>  **Word Count:** 4,932  
>  **Beta:** [deconglee](http://deconglee.livejournal.com)  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for the [Mini-Hiatus Blaine Exchange](http://beyond-dapper.livejournal.com/tag/%21mini%20hiatus%20exchange%20%231) at LJ's [beyond_dapper community](http://beyond-dapper.livejournal.com). This fic has an accompanying illustration as well, which can be viewed [at this link](http://i1178.photobucket.com/albums/x375/sillyglee/sillygleekt/cupidcookie-hq.jpg) but is also included in the body of the fic.

* * *

" _No_. No way. Absolutely not." Kurt shakes his head and crosses his arms over his chest.

Blaine sighs.

"But Kurt—"

* * *

It was the day after Christmas when Blaine called Kurt to first let him know about the invitation.

"So you know my Grandma Betty?" Blaine asked.

 _"That's your dad's mother?"_

"Yeah. The one I haven't seen since just before I transferred to Dalton because my dad stopped talking to her."

 _"Because she got remarried, right?"_

"Right. And it's not like my grandfather had _just_ died. It had been five years. Of course Dad won't talk about it and Grandma Betty has always wanted to keep me out of it. So anyway..." Blaine trailed off.

 _"So did she call you to say Merry Christmas?"_

"Oh right. Yeah. But here's the thing... She wants to see me—see _us_. She's going up to the cabin in Vermont over MLK long weekend for some benefit and she asked me if we'd like to go up and join them there!" Blaine said excitedly.

There was a pause and Blaine knew that Kurt was grinning on the other end at Blaine's obvious happiness over this new development.

 _"That's so great, Blaine! You've never met her new husband, have you?"_

"No. His name is Edward and he was a doctor before he retired. But that's pretty much all I know. So do you wanna go? It's so great up there, Kurt," Blaine said with a wistful twinge of nostalgia in his voice.

 _"Of course I'd like to go! I'd love to meet her—meet_ them _."_

"Great! I can't wait! And we can take the train up if you want..."

 _"Did you say_ train _? You know how I love to travel by rail!"_

"Yup! I knew that would be a bonus selling point," Blaine laughed, so grateful for Kurt's matching enthusiasm.

 _"It_ is _! Now I can't wait either!"_

* * *

"Come on! It's not _that_ bad," Blaine argues.

Kurt huffs out a derisive breath, raises an eyebrow and fixes Blaine with his best bitch face before physically turning his head to get the sight before him out of his field of vision.

"Blaine. They're _Uggs_." 

Blaine raises his arms slightly, palms facing upward in a vague gesture of supplication.

"But Kurt, you can't go out there in any of the boots you brought!" he tries to reason. "You'd ruin them and your feet would freeze. And I know that would make you _way_ angrier than me making you wear these boots. This is as much about my own safety and self-preservation here as it is for the preservation of your boots!"

Kurt almost laughs at that, but remains indignant.

"It's the _principle_ of it, Blaine! I mean, there are fashion crimes and then there are _crimes against fashion_."

Blaine laughs openly.

"C'mon, Kurt. _Pleeeease?_ " he begs. "You know I've been dying to get out there and you won't have any fun if you ruin your clothes. Plus, you didn't even let me get around to telling you that there's a whole trunk of cashmere sweaters and stuff that you can layer up in," he says, giving Kurt his best puppy dog eyes.

Kurt groans. Between the eyes and the prospect of being swathed in cashmere, he knows he's defeated. Blaine grins and hops over to Kurt, sliding his arms around his waist and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you," he says. "They'll keep your feet toasty warm, I promise. Besides, we're not even leaving the property!"

* * *

Blaine's grandmother was waiting for them on the platform as they stepped off the train and into the cold Vermont night. 

"There she is by the info sign," Blaine said, his voice wavering slightly with nervous anticipation. 

Kurt took in Betty Anderson as they made their way toward her. She was a Rachel Berry-sized slip of a woman with familiar hazel eyes and a pixie haircut of silver curls that Kurt noted was very _au courant_ for a grandmother. 

There was a scary moment when they finally reached her and, in an indecipherable tone, she said, "Blaine."

Blaine froze, his body tensed with uncertainty. Kurt's eyes darted from grandson to grandmother and back, trying to decide how long he should wait before stepping in to be the icebreaker. Then her eyes softened and her face lit up with a wide smile that was so dizzyingly like Blaine's that Kurt reeled and couldn't stop his jaw from dropping slightly. She then stepped up to Blaine and lifted her gloved hands to his cheeks.

"Oh, Blaine," she repeated, but this time her tone was full of warmth and affection and years of missed greetings. 

Blaine mirrored his grin back to her and said, "Hi, Grandma Betty," with so much of the same inflection in his voice that Kurt found himself reeling again.

After a moment, Blaine's grandmother lowered her hands and turned toward Kurt.

"And you must be Kurt." She held out her hand.

Kurt smiled back, shaking her hand.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Anderson," he said politely.

"Oh hush! None of this Mrs. Anderson business. Please call me Betty," she insisted, clasping Kurt's hand between both of hers and squeezing it.

Suddenly, everything was a flurry of movement as Betty grabbed Kurt's rolling suitcase out of his hand and took off toward the exit at an impressive clip.

"No time for chitchat!" she called over her shoulder, waving her free hand over her head with a flourish as Blaine and Kurt hurried after her. "Edward is idling in the fire lane!"

* * *

"I've gotta hand it to your grandma. Despite the seriously questionable idea that matching family Uggs would make great Christmas presents, she clearly has flawless taste when it comes to cashmere," Kurt says as he scrutinizes himself in the mirror hanging on the wall opposite him. He smooths his hands down the red sweater he'd chosen for himself. "I know that normally I'd say that Brooks Brothers is _far_ too conservative for me, but I do have to say that their clothing _is_ timeless. And I think these mittens and scarf were hand-knit, but the design is exquisite!"

He loops the thick winter white scarf around his neck before he notices Blaine staring at him in the mirror, a wondrous half-smile on his face.

"What?" Kurt asks and raises an eyebrow as he makes some final adjustments to the scarf.

"I just—" Blaine starts, then pauses. "Just thank you. This weekend just means a lot to me and I'm really happy you're here and I'm really glad you got to meet my grandma and that she and Edward are so great and they love you and you love them and you're really going to play in the snow with me," he says, all in one breath, his eyes filled with emotion.

"Well, you're welcome," Kurt says, grinning as he turns to face Blaine. "And you're right, I do lo—" he starts, but cuts himself off with a burst of laughter as he sees Blaine fully dressed to go outside. "Blaine, you look like the Michelin Man!"

Blaine just grins, opening his arms wide to show off his snow-ready outfit.

"It's _allll_ about warmth my fine, fashionable friend. Just wait. I could spend hours out there without even the slightest shiver!" He preens.

Kurt laughs again.

"Clearly you are some kind of an expert on snow playing attire. Are you saying I'm going to get cold?"

Blaine cocks his head to the side, considering Kurt's outfit.

"Hmm... No, I think you're good. And for the record, your scarf and mittens totally match the boots!" he teases with a grin.

Kurt narrows his eyes, pushing a laughing Blaine out the door and into the waiting snowscape.

"Don't push your luck, Anderson."

* * *

After another round of introductions with Edward (Farrow, retired orthopedic surgeon, golf nut), the half hour drive to Killington was filled by companionable chitchat (there _was_ time for it in the car). Betty did most of the talking as she asked the boys about the train ride and told them about the benefit (for a hospital) that had brought her up to Vermont from her home in Miami.

"We're just about there," Edward spoke up as they turned onto a narrow road.

"Oh yes! I wanted to mention... I thought I'd put you in the barn," Betty explained. "Now that does mean you'll have to dash outside to get to the house, but I thought you might like the privacy," she added.

Kurt's ears had shut off at "barn". He shot a startled look at Blaine.

 _"Barn?!"_ he mouthed to Blaine, eyebrows raised in alarm.

Blaine just chuckled softly and squeezed Kurt's hand reassuringly.

At that point, Edward turned into a driveway.

"Here we are!" he announced.

Blaine's face lit up as the house came into view. Kurt's face, on the other hand, was a picture of shock—jaw dropped and eyes wide as he took in the [beautiful and expansive home](http://i1178.photobucket.com/albums/x375/sillyglee/sillygleekt/the%20cabin/2-house-front-view.jpg) before them. After a moment, he turned to look at Blaine with a piercing gaze.

"The _cabin_ , Blaine?!" he yelped, eliciting laughter from the front seat. "In what _possible_ sense is _this_ a cabin?!"

Blaine had the good sense to look sheepish.

Betty chuckled.

"Well, Blaine's not to blame for the terminology. This property has been in the Carleton family for generations and the original house really wasn't much more than a cabin, but the name stuck. But I take it Blaine didn't tell you much about the house?" she asked, as they pulled into the garage.

"It never really came up!" Blaine protested.

Kurt's eyes narrowed as they got out of the car and moved to grab their luggage and head into the house.

"I think mentioning that 'the cabin' isn't even vaguely a cabin might have been fairly relevant information to share!"

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, leaning over to kiss him lightly when he saw that his grandma and Edward had walked into the house.

"I'm sorry. I honestly just didn't even think about it that way. The cabin is just what we've always called it," he explained.

Kurt shook his head as they headed indoors, but his lips were already curling up into a smirk and he started to think about what was in store for them with these accommodations. Suddenly, he gasped.

Blaine whipped his head around.

"What?" Blaine asked, worried by the look of horror on Kurt's face.

Kurt moaned.

"I did _not_ pack with this level of sophistication in mind!"

* * *

[   
](http://i1178.photobucket.com/albums/x375/sillyglee/sillygleekt/cupidcookie-hq.jpg)

"C'mon, you have to admit that was really, really fun!" Blaine says, squeezing his arms around Kurt as the sled comes to a stop at the bottom of the hill.

Kurt turns his head to look at Blaine. He has a small smile on his face in an attempt to seem nonchalant about the whole thing, but his eyes reveal the lie immediately. 

Blaine places a wet kiss on Kurt's flushed cheek.

"You loved it," he says, knowingly.

Kurt grins, then leans back into Blaine's arms and tilts his head to rest against Blaine's.

"Ok, I admit it. I'm having fun. Even despite the boots," he concedes.

Blaine laughs and noses his way past Kurt's scarf to the side of his neck before mouthing against it playfully.

"Wanna go again?" he whispers.

Kurt turns and grins at him again before hopping up and holding out his hand to pull Blaine up.

"Yes. I do. Race you to the top!" he yells and takes off up the hill with a peal of laughter as Blaine unsuccessfully attempts to grab his arm and hold him back.

"Hey! No fair!" Blaine calls after him in protest, starting to trudge back up the hill. "You left me with the sled!"

* * *

They woke up the next morning to a sunny day, almost blindingly bright as the sun sparkled off the snow. It had been late by the time they'd arrived the night before, so after Betty had shown them to [the barn](http://i1178.photobucket.com/albums/x375/sillyglee/sillygleekt/the%20cabin/4-barn-interior.jpg) (Kurt immediately decided it should be referred to as "the guest quarters" instead of "the barn"), they'd just crashed.

Kurt stared out the window at the back of their room.

"Wow," he breathed. "Is that _all_ part of the property?"

Blaine joined him at the window.

"Yup, all the way back to the tree line behind [the pond](http://i1178.photobucket.com/albums/x375/sillyglee/sillygleekt/the%20cabin/0-rear-view-from-pond.jpg). And there are trails that go into the forest too," he explained. "We would go sledding down the hill on the left over there. And we'd skate on the pond, too!" he added with boyish enthusiasm.

Kurt laughed.

"It's really beautiful. Almost seems a shame to make tracks through such a pristine landscape," he said, knowing full well that Blaine would love nothing more than to dive right into it.

Blaine bumped Kurt with his hip, throwing him a scowl.

"Don't even, Kurt Hummel! That snow out there is just _begging_ for sledding and snowmen. And Grandma said that more snow was expected later today. You know what that means? Perfect snow for a snowball fight!" He waggled his eyebrows at Kurt.

Kurt gave his own scowl to Blaine.

"Don't _you_ even!" he threw back, then grabbed his hand. "C'mon, time for breakfast and then my tour!" he said, pulling Blaine to the door in hopes of (at least temporarily) distracting him from further thoughts of snowball fights.

After a "proper Vermont breakfast" of pancakes with locally produced maple syrup and constant lively conversation between everyone, Kurt was given [the grand tour](http://www.visualtour.com/shownp.asp?SK=13&T=2530826).

The house was all exposed wood and country charm that, while not something he would choose for a permanent home, Kurt found utterly charming and perfect in this setting. They ended the tour in the [Great Room](http://i1178.photobucket.com/albums/x375/sillyglee/sillygleekt/the%20cabin/5-great-room.jpg), which featured a huge stone fireplace. Kurt noticed a series of photographs sitting along the mantelpiece and walked over to look at them more closely.

"Oh these are great!" he said, examining a black and white shot that he realized must be the original house. "Now _that_ I could accept as a cabin," he said, pointing at it and looking pointedly over at Blaine.

Everyone laughed.

"Yes, that's the original cabin," Betty explained as Kurt pulled Blaine along to look at the next photo, which was of Betty and Edward standing by the pond with a riot of fall colors making up the background.

"Oh, that's a beautiful photo," he said, turning to smile at Betty and Edward.

Edward, who had his arm around Betty's shoulder, squeezed it and grinned back at the boys. 

"That was taken the first time I came here—the first fall after we got married," he explained.

Blaine's face tightened slightly.

"I wish I could have come to your wedding," he said softly, but the wistful tone to his voice belied his neutral face.

Betty's face fell and she gazed back at her grandson empathetically.

"I know, dear," she reassured.

There was an awkward pause before Blaine cleared his throat and turned back to the photos.

"I don't remember this one," he said with forced brightness, leaning in to look at a photo of a large group of people.

"Oh that!" Betty said cheerfully, playing along. "That was a family reunion we had here in the late 70s."

Kurt stared hard for a moment at Blaine, who was clearly avoiding his gaze, then sighed softly and leaned in to look at the photo.

"Oh. My. God. Those clothes!" he exclaimed as he got an eyeful of prime 70s fashion.

Betty burst out laughing.

"Hey, we were all very fashionable at the time!" she argued.

Kurt leaned in further, suddenly examining one person in the photo intently.

"Oh my god, Blaine. Is that..." he trailed off. 

The man in the photo, but for lighter hair and complexion and a truly hideous 70s haircut, looked very much like Blaine.

Blaine swallowed hard.

"Yeah. My dad," he said, looking down.

There was another long, awkward pause. Finally, Edward coughed loudly. Everyone else turned and stared at him.

"I could use a cup of coffee and one of your oatmeal cookies, Betty. What do you say?" he suggested with an awkward smile.

"Yes, I—" Betty started after a brief pause. "Yes, I think that sounds like a good idea. Why don't we head into the kitchen and I'll put the kettle on?" she added, not entirely convincingly.

Kurt turned back to look at Blaine.

"You ok?" he asked softly.

Blaine sighed.

"Yeah. It's ok. Weird, but ok," he said, then took a long, deep inhale. 

Kurt squeezed his hand tightly and leaned his head against Blaine's as they continued to stare at the photo for a moment, even though Betty and Edward had already disappeared into the kitchen. Blaine finally exhaled, then took another deep breath, straightening his shoulders as he collected himself.

"So. Will I be able to convince you to come play in the snow with me at some point?"

* * *

"We really shouldn't have stayed out there to make the snow angels," Blaine says as they stumble back into their room. "You were already getting cold at that point and then we lay flat on our backs in the snow!"

"I know, but we _had_ to make snow angels! It was w-worth it-t," Kurt says, stammering his words slightly through chattering teeth.

Blaine pulls Kurt toward him, then takes off his mittens and holds his hands between his, rubbing Kurt's frozen fingers between his palms.

"They were pretty epic snow angels," he says with a grin. He traps Kurt's hands between his and brings them up to his mouth to blow warm air onto them. There's a pause as he does this and when he realizes he can hear Kurt's teeth chattering, he exclaims "Kurt!" in concerned surprise.

He grabs Kurt by the shoulders and pushes him down to sit on a chair by the door so that he can pull off his boots. "That's it. I am taking you straight to the tub. You are taking a hot bath and I won't hear any arguments against it," he says with a punctuating nod. 

Kurt just nods, no desire to object, and Blaine pulls him back up, spins him around, and marches him toward the bathroom.

An hour later, Kurt walks into the Great Room, flushed pink from his bath and wearing his pyjamas, even though it's barely 5pm. 

He takes in the scene before him. Several large cushions lie on the floor in front of the fireplace, which has a huge fire blazing in it. There are also a couple of boxes and a tray of snacks sitting on the floor nearby.

"What's all this? You've been busy!" he says.

Blaine stands up from where he'd been poking at the fire and makes a sweeping gesture toward the pile of pillows.

"Sitting in front of the fireplace is _required_ after playing in the snow. It's a known fact," he states with authority.

Kurt giggles as he walks over and folds himself down onto one of the cushions.

"Oh is it now? What else is involved here?" he asks, grinning as Blaine drapes a big patchwork quilt over his shoulders.

"Backgammon, cheese and crackers, s'mores and hot beverages," he answers with a definitive nod and flops down next to Kurt.

"Ooh! Is that hot chocolate?" Kurt asks hopefully, looking at the steaming mugs.

Blaine pulls a face.

"Well... no. My grandma made us _chai_ before they headed out. Apparently it's known as 'Betty's Famous Chai'—don't ask—so I could hardly turn her down," he says with a shrug. "She said she makes it with organic almond milk, some kind of special honey, and mixes the spices herself."

Kurt laughs. "Just when I thought I couldn't love your grandmother any more!"

Blaine chuckles and reaches over to grab a box that's sitting on top of the backgammon board.

"Grandma also left us this box of photographs to look through. She said she figured we'd be interested after we looked at those other ones yesterday," he says, glancing up at the mantelpiece.

Kurt smiles at Blaine and nods.

"Definitely. And I'm dying to see the pictures of that party in the 50s she was telling us about at dinner last night!" he says, grabbing the box and flipping it open.

They sit looking through the photos, playing backgammon and sipping chai until Kurt yawns widely, already feeling sleepy even though he knows it's not late.

"I wanted to stay up to ask your grandma and Edward about the benefit when they got back, but there's no way I'm gonna make it," he says.

Blaine chuckles, then stands up and holds his hands out to pull Kurt up.

"We can ask them about it in the morning. You take the tray back into the kitchen and I'll throw these pillows back where they belong. Then let's go climb into bed and snuggle," he says with a goofy grin.

Kurt picks up the tray and heads toward the kitchen with a smirk.

"You do have inspired ideas sometimes. I knew there was a reason I keep you around."

* * *

"This cake is wonderful, Kurt!" Betty waved her hand over her plate with what Kurt had already dubbed her "trademark flourish". "You said you got this at the Mission Farm Bakery?"

Kurt nodded. He and Blaine had stopped at a bakery after they'd taken a drive through town that morning and brought back an apple crumb cake that Betty had immediately declared they'd have with their lunch.

"Yes, the woman there assured me that she uses all organic ingredients and of course the apples are from the farm," he said.

There was a short lull in conversation as they ate.

"So, Blaine. Does your father know you're here?" Edward asked abruptly.

There was a stunned silence as both Blaine and Kurt's eyes widened in shock and Betty looked completely scandalized.

"Edward!" she hissed, glaring at him.

Blaine sighed.

"No, it's ok. I'm glad he brought it up." He nodded as he met Edward's eyes. "I've been wanting to talk about it but I didn't know how to bring it up. We've been having such a great time and I didn't want to bring anyone down."

Betty reached across the table and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"You're not bringing anyone down, dear," she assured.

Kurt also reached out under the table and placed a hand on one of Blaine's knees and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I just..." he trailed off, then looked up at his grandmother. "Did you and my dad have a fight when I came out?"

Kurt's eyes widened. He hadn't seen _that_ coming.

Betty took a sip of her coffee while she thought about what she wanted to say, then sighed before looking back up at Blaine.

"Yes, we did," she admitted. "He... Well, your father is a lot like his father was in many ways. Jack wasn't very tolerant of things he didn't understand and it really wasn't until after he died that I realized that I'd stayed far too silent about some things."

Blaine bit his bottom lip and considered what she'd just confirmed.

"You know, I think I knew that you had fought. Things were so crazy when you came to visit while I was in the hospital, but I knew something was wrong," he said after a pause.

Betty nodded, her face saddened.

"I'd hoped you wouldn't notice, but then again, you always were so much brighter than everyone else," she said with a gentle, fond smile.

Blaine let out a sad laugh.

"Sometimes I wish I didn't notice some things as much as I do," he mused, then paused. "You know, I've always kind of thought that the reason why my dad overreacted so much about you was because he took his anger and frustrations out on you instead of me," he admitted, his voice very quiet, as he absent-mindedly pushed some cake crumbs around his plate with his fork.

Kurt inhaled sharply, tidbits of conversations he'd had with Blaine since they'd begun planning this trip suddenly falling into place.

Betty stood up and walked around the table to Blaine, who turned in his seat to look up at her. She cupped his face in her hands and fixed him with a piercing stare.

"Now look here, Blaine Anderson. Charles is a grown man. Don't you dare blame yourself for something that is his responsibility. And mine. This is between him and me. And the fact that you've been caught up in this as much as you have been is bad enough. You have done nothing wrong, you hear me? Nothing."

Blaine nodded and stared at her, a bit stunned. 

Kurt's eyes filled with tears and he placed a hand on Blaine's back, just to make contact. He glanced over at Edward who was watching everything solemnly, but his expression revealed that he was satisfied with the result of his admittedly less-than-gentle way of broaching the subject. He caught Kurt's eye and nodded in acknowledgement as Kurt gave him a small smile.

"Thank you so much for inviting me here," Blaine said in a small, childlike voice. At that, Betty pulled him into her arms, cradling his head against her stomach.

"Thank _you_ for being here, dear. I'm only sorry this didn't happen sooner."

Blaine responded by squeezing her more tightly. Betty squeezed him back then leaned her head down to press a light kiss the top of his head.

"I love you, Blaine."

"Love you too, Grandma."

* * *

"This whole flannel-covered hot water bottle concept is _divine_ ," Kurt coos, playing footsie with Blaine under the covers as they each try to get more of their feet against it. "They are a seriously underused product. We are definitely getting one for the apartment," he adds as he tries to wriggle his foot under Blaine's.

Blaine laughs.

"I think we'll have to get two because _someone_ is a serious hot water bottle hog," he teases.

"I know you are but what am I?" Kurt singsongs.

There's a beat and then they both burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you actually just said that!" Blaine gasps as he continues to laugh.

"Neither can I!" Kurt giggles.

Finally, their laughter dies down and Kurt lets out a happy sigh.

"I love it here," he says.

Blaine looks at the contented expression on Kurt's face and he feels his heart twinge with joy. This weekend had been magical for him—reconnecting with his grandmother, getting to know Edward who was wonderful, getting to relive happy childhood memories, and being able to do it all while making amazing new memories with Kurt.

"I love it here, too," he replies. "I never realized how much I missed it. I never realized how much I missed my grandma..." he adds, trailing off as a hint of sadness creeps into his voice. "How much we missed out on because of everything."

Kurt brings a hand up to rest against Blaine's cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. He leans his head down to press his lips to Blaine's and lets the kiss linger until Blaine chooses to break it. Kurt gives Blaine another tender kiss before he pulls back to look into Blaine's eyes.

"There's still plenty of time," he says, softly. 

Blaine nods. He pauses as hope replaces the wistful look in his eyes and he says, "Yeah. I know."

Kurt lays his head down on Blaine's chest and nuzzles against the soft cotton of his shirt as Blaine tightens his arms around him. They lie in comfortable silence, each processing his own thoughts about the weekend. 

"I'd love to come here sometime in the summer," Kurt says finally. "Actually, I think I want to come here in every season. Each one seems to have its own really special things about it," he adds after a moment.

"Yeah, I'd love to come here to see the leaves turn sometime. We came here a couple of times for Thanksgiving, but the fall colors happen a lot earlier than that," Blaine says, smiling at the idea of walking with Kurt through the trails that wind their way through the forest around the property.

"And this place is just _perfect_ for a summer garden party. Those pictures from the 50s were fantastic," Kurt says, his eyes already gleaming with the possibilities.

Blaine grins and squeezes Kurt tightly.

"They were. And I _know_ you'd put together something the likes of which this place has never seen," he says.

Kurt grins and leans up to kiss Blaine, then settles his head back onto Blaine's chest, tucking himself fully along Blaine's side. Blaine brings a hand up to rest on the back of Kurt's head and his fingers stroke soothingly though the hair at the nape of Kurt's neck. Kurt sighs happily and lets himself float into a fantasy plan about his summer party on the lawn. It's all very Gatsby-esque in his mind, somehow. Except in Vermont. And without any tragic deaths. And with lanterns floating in the pond. Definitely. And freshly squeezed lemonade. And watermelon... And strings of soft white lights once it gets dark..... And dancing to old standards under the stars....... And tea lights on tables........ And.......

"You know, gay marriage is legal in Vermont," Blaine says softly, just as Kurt is starting to drift off.

Kurt blinks a couple of times. He lifts his head and looks at Blaine steadily for a long moment, then the corners of his mouth slowly turn up into a gentle smile.

"Yeah. I know."


End file.
